


Black Lace

by schmutzigvogel (kunstvogel)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/schmutzigvogel
Summary: Lew's always liked the thought of wearing lingerie to bed.





	Black Lace

Lew's drunk when he admits it. He's drunk and lying in bed with Dick, naked and flushed and satisfied, and he strokes a hand down Dick's bicep idly and says, "I always liked the thought of wearing lingerie in bed."   
  
Dick raises an eyebrow and looks down at him, only mildly surprised.   
  
"Is it something you want to try?"   
  
Lew nods, humming. He closes his eyes and presses his face to Dick's chest, and he falls asleep.   
  
He forgets all about it until he comes home a few days later to find a little black box on the kitchen counter. Lew takes off the ribbon and opens it, finding several pairs of matching lingerie inside- black and gold lacy panties, a cupless bra, a pair of thigh-high sheer stockings, and a hairpiece with a tiny gold flower and black feathers.   
  
At the bottom there's a note.   
  
_ Lew- _ __  
__  
_ I have to work late tonight. I should be home by eight. Hope they fit. _ __  
__  
_ xoxo, _ __  
_ Dick _ __  
  
Lew smiles and tucks it back in the box. He takes the bra, panties, and stockings and steps into the bathroom to put them on, looking at himself in the mirror. His reservations dissipate as he sees how the lace looks against his pale skin, hugging the curve of his hips, the slight swell of his stomach. The bra pushes his breasts up a little, gives them shape in a way he'd never seen on himself, and it strikes him suddenly that Dick must've known somehow what he wanted, when he hadn't even known it himself.   
  
Lew puts his t-shirt and sweatpants back on over the lingerie and steps out of the bathroom. He puts the box in their room before setting to cooking dinner. He's taken by the feeling of the lace scraping against his skin as he ambles through the kitchen. It’s enough to get him half-hard in his sweats and he’s distracted as he cooks; baked chicken and sweet peas and mashed potatoes how Dick’s mom said she always made it. He serves himself and leaves the leftovers out on low to keep them warm, goes to sit on the couch as he eats.

Lew’s only half-aware of the program on TV, his imagination drifting ahead to what might happen this night. He finishes his dinner and sets the plate aside, giving in and sliding his hand past the waistband of his sweats. Lew cups himself in his fist and squeezes gently, gasping as he imagines Dick’s weight on top of him, his broad hands on Lew’s hips.

When Dick comes home he’s there to greet him, pulling him in for a needy, desperate kiss. Dick laughs kindly against his lips and kisses him again, chaste and quick.

“Dinner smells good,” he remarks lightly.

“Yeah. It’s your favorite.” Lew smiles, takes Dick’s hand and slides it down his belly, into his sweats, to feel the lace on his cock.

“So they do fit,” Dick murmurs, stroking Lew’s hardness. Lew mewls and drops his head to Dick’s chest, rocking his hips slowly. Dick cups and squeezes him, then pulls his hand away. Lew whines, bereft, and leans up to suck at Dick’s jaw in a wordless plea for more.

“After I eat,” Dick promises, and swats  Lew’s ass playfully. Lew backs off and slinks back to the couch with a sigh, waiting for Dick to come back with his meal. Once Dick is settled he lies down with his cheek on Dick’s thigh, watching  _ Jeopardy _ while Dick eats.

“Do you like the colors I picked? I wasn’t really sure what you wanted.”

“Yeah,” Lew smiles, “they’re perfect.”

“Good,” says Dick. After a moment he says lowly, “I bet you look gorgeous in them.”

Lew hums contentedly as Dick’s fingers rake through his hair, gently scraping against his scalp. He lets his eyes fall shut and listens to the show until he hears the click of Dick’s plate setting down.

“Okay,” Dick says, and Lew blinks up at him. “Go get in bed, I’ll be right behind you.” Dick kisses Lew and sends him off, picking up their plates. Lew obliges, going into the bedroom and stripping off his sweats and T-shirt. He puts on the hairpiece, smiling shyly at his reflection in the mirror, and sprawls out on top of the sheets.

When Dick sees him he hums in appreciation. “Gorgeous,” he says, and Lew preens. He sits up and reaches for Dick’s hips, pulling him onto the bed with him. Dick stretches out beside him and slides a hand over his chest, tracing the curve of the bra. Lew pulls him in for a kiss as his hand slides lower, down over his belly, stopping just above his cock. Lew nips at Dick’s lip, pleading, and Dick laughs.

“Don’t you want my mouth on you, instead?” Dick asks, smiling.

“Please,” says Lew.

“That’s what I thought,” Dick hums. “Scoot up.” Lew obeys, slithering up the bed to rest his head on the pillows, and Dick straddles his legs and puts his mouth on Lew’s cock, his palms sliding up and down Lew’s stockinged thighs slowly. Lew keens and jerks his hips a little, bites his lip as Dick sucks at his skin through the lace, his mouth warm and wet and so nice, much better than his rough square hands-although Lew loves those, too. He reaches for Dick’s hair, rakes his fingers through the orange locks, ruining the part he makes with a comb every morning.

Dick takes his hands from Lew’s thighs and pulls down the panties, freeing Lew’s cock, and kisses the tip before lifting Lew’s hips up, taking a pillow and sliding it under. He presses his face under Lew’s cock and Lew gasps as he feels Dick’s tongue laving at his entrance. This is something he’d never dreamed Dick would try- he’d heard about it, but never worked up the nerve to ask for it.

Dick slips his tongue in and Lew can’t help the choked noise he lets out, his hips bucking involuntarily. One of Dick’s hands slides up, taking his cock again, the other taking place of his tongue when he pulls away, and it’s as perfect as it could be. When he feels he’s close he tugs on Dick’s hair, and Dick pulls up to take him into his mouth again, swallowing up his finish.

Dick sits up, licking his lips, and Lew smiles lazily down at him. “Did you like that?” Dick asks, and Lew nods enthusiastically.

“Good,” says Dick, and he starts to undress.

“Let me,” Lew says, sitting up. Dick drops his hands and lets Lew unbutton his shirt, kissing a trail down his chest as he goes. Dick raises his arms and Lew gets the shirt off of him, sets to his belt buckle and then his trousers, tented at the front where Dick must be achingly hard by now. Once Dick is naked Lew lies him out on the bed and sets to returning the favor a little, sucking at Dick’s hardness until he lets out quiet little moans of pleasure.

“Lew,” Dick says, and somehow he knows exactly what to do. Lew shuffles up, straddling Dick’s hips, and reaches back to guide Dick’s length into him. Dick had stretched him open well enough with his fingers and tongue, and anyway, he likes it a little rough. He leans forward to kiss Dick and rocks down, taking his length happily. Dick slides his feet up, plants them down on the sheets to push his hips up, and groans as he slips that much deeper into Lew’s tight warmth. His hands find Lew’s thighs again, stroking both the coarse hair above the hem and the smooth pantyhose below.

He comes with a sigh, Lew riding it out above him, and pulls him in for another slow kiss. When they’ve stilled Lew pulls off of him and curls up beside Dick contentedly.

“Was good,” he mumbles. “Thanks.”

“You were good, too,” says Dick sweetly, kissing Lew’s temple. “Just stunning.”

“Hm,” says Lew, smiling. “I like the lingerie. It’s nice.”

“So do I, sweetheart.” Dick’s fingers rake through Lew’s hair absently. In a moment he’ll coax Lew into a shower and they’ll clean off. The lingerie will be put away to wash and they’ll put on their pajama bottoms and slip under the covers to spoon, and in the morning they’ll kiss and go to work.

But for now they lie together, content with silence, no need to proclaim vows of their love for each other when they can feel it in the other’s heartbeat.


End file.
